Mobile communication and cellular communication systems have become an integral part of society and people's daily life. In order to further improve the provided communication experience, a number of additional communication services have over the years been introduced including for example data communication services which may e.g. be used for Internet access.
Furthermore, the ubiquitous nature of cellular communication systems have been exploited in some services which e.g. can evaluate the conditions of the cellular communication systems itself to derive information that may be of interest to the end users of the system. As an example, U. S. patent application US 2003/0100990 discloses a system wherein call loading and call activity is used to estimate a vehicular traffic flow for road traffic. The system evaluates the occupancy or loading of different cells in order to estimate the vehicular traffic flow on roadways connecting the cells.
However, although the number and variety of services that are introduced to cellular communication systems are increasing, there is a desire for additional and in particular added value services to be introduced and/or for additional services to be developed based on an evaluation of the operating characteristics of the cellular communication system.